


Running

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

Sirius is not very good at running with you yet. She gets distracted and will stop and smell things at will. You’re coming around the corner of the running trail when Sirius decides that she wants to smell a specific spot. You go flying over her and when you look back in worry she’s still smelling that spot on the trail happy as you please.   
“Oh no don’t mind me Sirius. I’m fine.” You say sarcastically as a pair of feet approach.   
“You alright? That was quite the spill.” A male voice says from behind you.   
“I think so.” You say rolling each ankle to test for pain, “I have a cut on my knee but other than that I’m fine.” You glance up and behind you. He’s attractive, a bit older than you with dark brown, or is it black, hair and hazel eyes. He comes around in front of you as you stretch out your legs. When you’re sure that you’re not seriously hurt you go to stand.   
“Allow me.” The man reaches down and you take his hand. When you’re back on your feet you see that he’s wearing an FBI t-shirt.   
“Thanks.” You say brushing the dirt off your butt. Sirius has decided that she wants to meet your new friend and her leash hits the back of your legs jolting you forward and into the agent. “I’m so sorry.” You say mortified but he just laughs.  
“It’s alright. Who is this?”  
“Sirius. Like the star.” He gives the black dog a scratch behind the ears. “She’s not even a year old so she’s still learning.”   
“She’s very friendly.” He chuckles as Sirius spins in excitement.   
“Oh. I know. Sometimes it takes us twice as long as I would like to get around the path.”  
“I’m Aaron by the way.”  
“Gia.”   
“That’s an interesting name.”  
“My mom is from Greece.” You explain like you have been nearly you’re whole life. Sirius has wound her way around Aaron’s back. “Oh my god I’m so sorry.” You laugh ducking under his arm and around him following Sirius’s leash.   
“It seems like she wants to get going.”  
“I guess so. You’re welcome to join us.” You’re seriously hoping that he says yes and he doesn’t disappoint.   
“You sure?”  
“Yea. I’ll keep her on the outside on a short leash so that she won’t trip you up.”  
“Let’s go.” The two of you take off at an easy pace quickly building to a more grueling pace.  
The rest of the week you meet up with Aaron to run. It’s not like it’s a plan it just kind of happens.   
“My son Jack has a soccer game tomorrow morning, I’m the coach so I won’t be running. Will you be around?”  
“Yea.”  
“Would you be interested in coming?” Is he asking you on a date?  
“Sounds fun. I used to play soccer so if you ever need a coach to fill in let me know.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” He says with a smile, “I do need your number though.”   
“Smooth.” You laugh and hold out your hand for his phone. He passes his phone to you and you type in your number. “Let me know who you are before you call because otherwise I won’t answer.”  
“Sounds good.” He smiles at you and takes his phone back. You still haven’t traded last names or talked about your work but for some reason it doesn’t seem to matter. You know he works for the FBI but that’s really it. Oh well that and he has a son, Jack. You split off then and as you jog up your street your phone buzzes. Looking down at your Apple Watch you see a text from an unknown number. You tap it and the message pops up.   
-Hey it’s Aaron. I forgot that my coworkers are going to be at the game tomorrow. They can be an intimidating group so if you want to come to another game that’s fine with me.- You slow to a walk and type back.   
-It’s up to you. I’m always down to meet new people but if you rather not have me there that’s fine too.- If you’re honest with yourself you will be pretty disappointed if he says not to come.   
-Don’t say I didn’t warn you.- He shoots back and you can’t help but keep a stupid excited grin off your face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you gear up, like normal, and grab Sirius’s leash. You want to do two laps before the game starts so that you’ll actually be able to watch some of Jack’s game. Sirius yanks you down to the park, she’s used to going at a trot and walking is still hard. At one and a half laps you see him. He’s wearing jeans and a t-shirt with the team’s name on it and ‘Coach Hotchner’ on the back. So that’s his last name. He sees you and you wave as you continue through your lap. When you finish you turn back around and head toward the field. By this time a small group has gathered but the game hasn’t started yet. Aaron sees you come over and he pats the other coach on the arm then makes his way over to you.   
“I wasn’t sure you were going to come when I saw you continue that lap.”  
“Sirius needs at least two or she’s too wound up.”   
“Hey Sirius.” He ruffles her head with a smile. “I’m glad you’re here. Let me introduce you to Jack’s cheering section.” He throws an arm over your shoulders and leads you to a group. “Everyone this is Gia. Gia this is my team. Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid and my assistant coach is David Rossi.” They’re an interesting group, you would never have put them together.   
“So how do you know Hotch?” Derek asks.   
“It’s actually this ones fault.” You gesture down at the dog sitting at your feet. When the attention is turned on her her tail starts thumping against your foot. You explain the story, they’re an attentive group laughing at the right moments.  
Penelope and Derek are hilarious. You spend most of Jack’s game either laughing or cheering. You can tell that the flirting they’re doing is harmless but they really would be an adorable couple.   
“I know what you’re thinking.” The black haired woman, Emily, says quietly to you. “It’s bound to happen eventually.”  
“They would be adorable.”  
“Agreed.” You both laugh. “So you don’t have an accent but your name is Greek.”   
“My mom is a first generation immigrant. She met my dad when he was working overseas and he asked her to marry him. She said yes and they moved here.”  
“Do you speak Greek?” She asks you in the language.  
“It’s all we spoke at home.” You respond also in Greek. She has an accent when she speaks it but she’s passable for a native speaker.   
“My mom is a diplomat.” She continues in Greek and you’re curious what she doesn’t want her team to hear. “How long have you known Hotch?”  
“About a week. Honestly I didn’t even know his last name until today.”  
“Does he know yours?”  
“Not that I’m aware.”   
“Why?”  
“He never asked.” The other two women on the team have keyed into your conversation, not that they’re understanding a word the two of you are saying.   
“Are you hiding something?” Emily asks.   
“No.” Yes. Shit. This has gotten uncomfortable quickly and you can tell she knows you’re not being truthful.   
“Go Jack go!” Derek yells thankfully pulling your attention away from Emily and back to the game. Jack scores and you all cheer loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

You don’t talk to Emily in Greek after Jack’s goal. Jennifer, or JJ, had brought her son Henry with and he seemed to be enjoying Sirius’s attention.   
“You okay?” JJ asks gently, after your conversation with Emily you have been a bit quiet. You’re pretty sure that she knows who you are. Something you were pretty sure Aaron didn’t know. Something that you didn’t necessarily need a bunch of people knowing.   
“Yea. I’m fine.” You smile at her, “So what exactly do you guys do?”  
“Hotch hasn’t told you?”  
“We run. It doesn’t leave a ton of time for talking.” You chuckle softly.  
“We’re profilers. We study human behavior to figure who is our unknown subject that’s killing. We do mostly serial killers sometimes abduction cases.”   
“That must be stressful.”  
“It can be. It’s also very rewarding. Knowing that you stopped a killer before he could hurt anyone else.”   
“Is it usually men?”  
“Yea. What do you do for a living?”  
“Nothing interesting, I work at a Tech firm as the admin assistant.”   
“Is that something you enjoy?”  
“It’s not my dream job but I enjoy it well enough.”   
“That’s good. Oh Henry.” The little boy laughs as Sirius licks his entire face.   
“Oh geeze I’m sorry.” You pull her back and away from the boy.   
“Actually that’s really good for his immune system.” The youngest member of the team, Spencer, says.   
“It’s still pretty gross.” You reply with a laugh and JJ chuckles too.   
“Games over.” Derek says and your attention is drawn to Aaron and his son.   
“Hey Jack this is my friend Gia and her dog Sirius.”  
“Hi Jack. Nice job today.” He looks like he’s about 8 or 9 years old.   
“Thank you.” He says absently looking at Sirius. “Why is his name serious?”  
“Actually it’s a girl.” Aaron says.   
“Oh.”  
“Do you know anything about constellations Jack?” You ask. He shakes his head no, “Well a long time ago people would use the stars to tell what time of year it was. In their time looking at the stars they would see pictures and come up with stories about what they saw. One of the constellations is a dog and that one is named Sirius.”  
“Cool. Does she like to play fetch?”  
“Are you kidding me? She loves fetch. I bet she’d play with your soccer ball.”  
“Can I play with her for a little dad?”  
“Of course buddy.”  
“We’re going for ice cream. You want to come?” Aaron asks as Jack and Sirius run around on the field.   
“Where?”  
“Monty’s.”  
“Yea I’ll have to drop Sirius off first but that’s not a problem. I live two blocks away.” He nods.  
“Ten more minutes for those two?” He nods over at his son and your dog and you can’t help but smile.   
“She is going to crash hard when we get home.” Derek has joined Jack and Sirius on the field with Emily not far behind. JJ is keeping Henry from getting too close and she is talking to Spencer and Penelope.   
“Come on pretty boy!” Derek yells and Spencer shakes his head.   
“Hey Hotch.” The last member of the team, Dave Rossi comes over. “You haven’t introduced me to your friend yet.”  
“I’m Gia, Gia Sanna.” You shake his hand.  
“That’s a very Greek name.”   
“I know. My mom’s fault.” You grin at him, “Rossi is Italian right?”  
“Yea. I make a mean spaghetti.” He jokes. He’s the oldest on the team and you can tell that Aaron has a lot of respect for the man but you can also see the respect that Dave has for Aaron. There’s a yell from the soccer field as Sirius knocks the ball away from the group and chases it happily.   
“I hate to break this up.” Aaron says looking at his watch.   
“Come on Dad!” Jack yells.   
“Yea come on Dad!” Derek yells, “You too Gia! Rossi!” You glance over at Aaron next to you and take off with a grin, Derek passes you the ball and Aaron tries to snag it from you but you do a behind the back pass over to Jack.   
“Cool!” Jack yells and kicks it back over to Derek. Emily runs over to steal the ball and nearly takes Derek out but she gets it. The two of them battle for the ball almost getting tripped up by Sirius. Derek manages to get it your way but Aaron cuts you off. You laugh and attempt to swipe the ball away from him but he catches you around the waist to prevent the steal.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s nearly twenty minutes later when the group of you stop your game. You’re sweaty and Sirius is panting like you just sprinted a mile.   
“Alright Jack. If you want to get ice cream we need to go now.” Aaron says. His son goes and grabs his bag and changes from his cleats to a pair of sneakers.   
“I’ll meet you at Monty’s.” You say hooking Sirius back up to her leash.   
“We walked too so if you don’t mind we could come with you.”  
“Sure.” The three of you say goodbye to the rest of Aaron’s team and head toward your brownstone. You’re about halfway there when you get those annoying tingles that tell you you’re being watched. There’s a black car parked at the end of the street and it takes everything you have not to roll your eyes in irritation. They could at least be a bit more subtle about it. Walking up your front steps you invite the two Hotchner boys into the house.   
“Home sweet home.” You say with a grin as you unhook Sirius. “Can I get you guys anything to drink?”  
“Water would be great.” You fill two water bottles and hand each boy one.   
“Can I use your bathroom?” Jack asks after taking a drink.   
“Yea, right around the corner.” You say pointing toward it. Jack takes off and Aaron sits down at your counter.   
“So what’s with the surveillance car at the end of the street? Looks like secret service.” He’s perceptive.   
“That’s a surveillance car?” You say feigning ignorance. You are going to be having a serious conversation tonight with your dad. “I thought it was just a truck.” You fill Sirius’s bowl and set it down. She drinks from it noisily. When you look back over at Aaron you see that he’s looking at you, you can tell he doesn’t believe you.  
The rest of the time you’re with Aaron and Jack neither of you mention the cars again but you notice two women at the ice cream place that stick out. Maybe you’re the only one who did, but since Aaron had spotted the car at the end of the street you wouldn’t be surprised if he also noticed the two women. When you get home you call your dad.   
“This is Secretary Carter’s office.” A woman’s voice answers.   
“Hi, it’s Gia. I need to speak to my dad as soon as possible.”  
“Of course Ms. Sanna one moment please.”  
“This is Secretary Carter.” Your dads clipped voice comes on the line.   
“Dad. Are you having me tailed again?”  
“Yes.”  
“Dad.” You sigh. You were so over this.   
“There’s been a threat against you and your mom so excuse me for wanting to protect you.”  
“Dad. I can take care of myself.”  
“They’ll be discreet.”  
“No they won’t.” You argue. “How long have they been following me?”   
“Just today.”   
“And I already spotted them. So did a friend of mine.”   
“Yes an FBI agent.”   
“Dad.” You snap. “I don’t want them following me around. I stay out of the public view, I use mom’s maiden name, I have my conceal and carry and I’m having Sirius trained as a guard dog.”   
“Until this threat is over you are staying under surveillance. This is not a request.”  
“Fine.” You snap hanging up the phone. This is so annoying. Your phone rings again and you answer without looking. “What?”   
“Um everything okay?” Shit, it’s not your dad it’s Aaron.   
“Yea. It’s just my dad. He can be kind of frustrating sometimes.”   
“I’m sorry.” He says softly.   
“It’s okay.” You sigh, “What’s up?”  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go to dinner with me tomorrow.”  
“I’d love to.” Your heart is pounding and you can’t stop smiling.   
“I’ll pick you up at 7? How does Yankee’s sound?”  
“Sounds great.” You hang up with him then and jump up and down in excitement a few times. Sirius doesn’t know why but she joins in your celebration.   
Aaron comes to your house at exactly 7. When you open the door you can’t help but smile at the way his face lights up when he sees you.   
“Why don’t you come in for a minute? I need to let Sirius out.” He does and shuts the door behind him. “Lock it please.” You call hurrying to the back door to let the dog into your small fenced in yard. “Sorry.” You say as you turn to face him. He looks so delicious in his button up and black pants.   
“No it’s fine.” He says with a smile.   
“There’s something I need to tell you.” He looks concerned, “It’s nothing bad. Just something you should know.” You say quickly.   
“Alright.” He looks apprehensive.   
“My dad is Secretary of State William Carter.” You blurt out. He doesn’t say anything and his face is impossible to read. “I don’t typically tell people this early but I’ve been put under surveillance because there was some sort of threat against me and my mom. If you don’t want to go out I understand.” You’re babbling, “I wouldn’t have even said anything but you’re FBI and I figured it would get back to you if I didn’t.”  
“Hey.” He says gently, cutting you off, “I appreciate you telling me. I don’t mind staying in but I don’t want to stay away from you.” You love the honesty.   
“Ah hell. Let’s go, if you don’t care that you’re being watched I don’t care. One more thing. What are the chances you’re armed tonight?” You open the door and Sirius trots in.   
“I’m not.”  
“Ok that just means I’ll have to be.” When he looks at you in surprise you laugh, “Don’t worry it’s all legal.” You head to your bedroom and inside your nightstand is a four-finger print gun safe. It scans your fingers then pops open. You take the gun out, check it to make sure everything is in order and that the safety is on then tuck it into your purse. You head back out into the main room and find Aaron petting Sirius.   
“Ready?” He asks looking up at you.   
“Yep.” You glance at the back door to make sure you locked it, you did, then follow Aaron to the door. He ushers you out first then waits behind you as you lock the door. Yankee’s is only a few blocks away and it’s a warm night, you don’t waste any time as you reach over and weave your fingers through his.


	5. Chapter 5

His hand is warm and rough. You move closer to him and wrap your free hand around his forearm.   
“Where’s Jack tonight?”   
“A sleepover with his friend Mark. I don’t get to see him a lot but I’m glad that he’s got so many friends.”  
“How old is he?”  
“8.”  
“He seems like a good kid from what I’ve seen. Penelope certainly loves him.”   
“Thank you.” You can see Yankee’s down at the end of the street. “He couldn’t stop talking about Sirius after yesterday. Now he wants a dog.” You laugh and he smiles down at you.   
“My bad.”   
“It’s not a big deal.”  
“Well Jack is welcome to come play with her any time.”   
“He’s gonna love that.”   
“And of course you’re welcome to come too.” You tease.  
“Well thank you. So about your last name, it’s not the same as your dads why?”  
“I changed it when I turned 18 because I wanted to distance myself from my dad and his career.”  
“Why is that?”  
“My dad has been campaigning for some sort of office since I was 7. I’m proud of him but I don’t want that shadow over my head my whole life.”  
“I can understand that.” You’ve noticed another couple following behind you, “You okay?”  
“Yea why?”  
“Your grip on my hand changed.” You hadn’t noticed that you’d done that.  
“Oh, just my dads thugs are posing as a couple down the block from us. I’m just kind of over it.”   
“He’s just doing what he can to protect you.”  
“I don’t think that they’re necessary when I’m armed and with an FBI agent.”  
“Still. I’d do the same thing if I was him.” Yankee’s is crazy busy and even with Aaron’s reservation you know it’s going to be a while before you’re seated. “Our reservation is in ten minutes.” He says softly.   
“That’s fine.” The two of you walk over to the bar. “Could I get a water with lemon please?” The bartender does as you ask and Aaron shakes his head with a smile.   
“I would have guessed you were a wine girl.”  
“I am. Just not when I’m armed.”  
You spend the dinner talking and laughing. He’s fun and you actually forget that you’re being watched. When the bill comes you offer to split the check but Aaron waves you off.   
“Are you up for a little walk?” He asks as you leave the crowded restaurant.   
“Yea.” In all honesty you just don’t want this night to end. He’s sweet, smart and funny, you haven’t enjoyed a first date so much in a long time. This time he takes your hand as you amble down the street. You stop at a crosswalk and turn to him, he looks down at you and you wrap a hand around the back of his head and kiss him. He responds, kissing you back. When you pull away he’s smiling at you.   
“What was that for?”  
“I was just feeling it. Why wait for the awkward moment at the end of the night if you’re feeling it right?”  
“I guess so.” He kisses you this time, wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you to him. You fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, it feels so right being pressed up against him. Someone bumps into you as they cross the street causing you to pull away from Aaron with a soft laugh.   
“I assume that you were feeling it?” You say taking his hand again and walking across the street.   
“Something like that.” He grins at you and your heart does that flipping thing in your chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron gets called away on a case the next morning but he makes sure to text you while he’s gone, the case ends up being nearly a week. Your dad also contacts you about an event he is holding, apparently he’s looking to move up the ladder next term and is running as Vice President. He and his running mate Neil Homer have a really good chance at winning. You grudgingly agree to go but demand to pick your own protective service. When your dad complies you text Aaron to call you when he gets the chance. He calls less than ten minutes later.  
“Hey, everything alright?” You love how his voice sounds, low and warm.   
“Yea everything is fine. How would you feel about being my security date to an event my dad is hosting?”  
“Security date?” You can practically hear the smile in his voice.   
“Yea. My date who carries a gun and will keep me safe if terrorists show up.” You know that he can pretty much hear you roll your eyes through the phone.   
“Sounds interesting. What’s the date?”  
“Tomorrow night.”  
“I can do that. What would you have done if I couldn’t?”  
“Gone solo and with a Secret Service member. But you coming has the added bonus of flirting, kissing and keeping James Homer’s hands off my ass.” He actually laughs at that one and you smile into the phone.   
“What time do you need to be there?”   
“Six. The event starts at eight.”  
“I’ll pick you up at your house.”   
“Sounds good, it’s black suit tie event.”  
“I will wear my best suit.”  
“I’m looking forward to it.” You flirt, he gives a small chuckle.   
“Maybe I should come over a little early. We could get something to eat.”   
“You’d have to sit and watch me get ready but it’s up to you.”  
“I’ll see you around five.” You hang up then and scratch Sirius’s belly. Aaron makes you crazy happy, like over the moon happy. You didn’t expect to feel this way about him so quickly.  
When Aaron shows up the next night your mouth goes dry at the sight of him. He’s wearing a black suit that fits him perfectly and a black tie. You had picked him up a light almost mint green tie that would look nice with your plum dress but it would almost be too much of a shame to show him. Your hair and make up is done but you wanted to wait to get changed because you wanted to keep dog hair off of the long dress.   
“Hey.” You say after opening the door.   
“Hi. Is this ok?” He seems nervous as he walks into your house.   
“Yea,” you can’t help but smile, “I got you a different tie if you want to see it.” He nods and you pass him the box. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want, either way it’s yours.” You head back to your room to change into your plum dress. Its silky against your skin, cool and soft. The top is a thick strap tank top with a swoop neck that has loose fabric that hangs across the chest. It’s fitted down to your hips and then falls in a sleek skirt to the floor. You zip up the side then yank on your silver heels. Clipping a necklace around your neck you call out to Aaron.  
“Can you let Sirius out?”  
“Sure.” He calls back and you hear the back door open. You grab your small clutch and head out to the living room. Aaron has switched his tie, he doesn’t hear you come out at first and you can’t help but smile at him as he looks out the window at Sirius. He looks so good. It’s a good thing that your dad expects you there early or you might just rip that suit right off of Aaron and stay in all night. He hears you then and turns around.   
“You look stunning.” He whispers and you’ve never felt more beautiful.   
“Thank you.” You say walking over to him and kissing him softly. “I’m wearing lip stain so that I don’t get lipstick all over you.” You say with a laugh.   
“I have a feeling you’re going to be very distracting tonight.” He says with a mischievous grin and you can’t help but laugh again.


	7. Chapter 7

The first person you see when you arrive at the event is your mom. She speaks to you in rapid Greek, as is her normal way.   
“Sweetheart.” She says pulling you into a hug. “You look beautiful.”   
“Thank you mom.” You respond, “You do too.”  
“Who is your friend?”  
“FBI agent Aaron Hotchner. Don’t tell me dad didn’t tell you about him.” You switch over to English. “Aaron this is my mom, Aune Carter. Mom Aaron Hotchner.”  
“Pleasure to meet you.” Aaron says shaking your mom’s hand.   
“He’s cute.” She says in Greek then in English she says, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My daughter says you work for the FBI.”  
“Yes ma'am.”  
“What branch?”  
“Behavioral Analysis Unit.”  
“That sounds interesting. You study what people do?”  
“Yes, specifically my team hunts serial killers.”  
“You always did like the serious ones Gia.” Your mom remarks, of course she says this in English. Your dad comes toward you and you don’t greet him quite as warmly. Most people wouldn’t notice but you know that Aaron does.   
“Dad.” You give him a hug.   
“Gia. I’m glad you could make it.” He turns his attention onto Aaron, “You must be the FBI agent.” He sizes Aaron up then says, “I don’t see a weapon. I thought you were supposed to guarding her.”   
“Dad.” You say exasperated.   
“I’m actually carrying two weapons sir.” He shows your dad the gun on the side of his chest then lifts a pant leg and shows the smaller weapon strapped to his ankle. You want to kiss him you’re so proud that he could shut your dad up, at least momentarily. A few minutes later your parents leave to greet donors and you pull Aaron away from the front door to a back corner. You grab a Champagne flute on your way back. You hated these things, they made you feel fake and skeezy.   
“You alright?” Aaron asks softly.   
“I hate these things.”  
“Then why do you come?”  
“If I didn’t it would look bad for my dad’s career and that is unacceptable.” You close your eyes and take a deep breath, you feel Aaron’s hands on your arms and you lean into him.   
“If you want I can get a fake call that Jack isn’t feeling well.” He murmurs into your hair. You laugh softly. How is it that he always knows exactly what to say?  
The night goes smoothly, or as smoothly as a night with your dad, James Homer and Neil Homer can go. Neil is fine, as fine as a hardcore politician can be but James is a different story.   
“Well well well, Gia Carter.” He saunters over to you. “I haven’t seen you around for a while.”  
“Don’t think it wasn’t on purpose.” You respond, you’re not in the mood to be hit on. Aaron had only stepped away for a moment but it was enough for James to come harass you.   
“Oh sticks and stones beautiful.”  
“I have a name James.”  
“I know.” He takes a step closer to you and tilts his head to the side. “Why haven’t we gone out yet?”  
“I’m seeing someone.”  
“Really? Where is he? Cause I don’t see him Gia. Just like all those other guys I never met.”  
“I’m right here.” Aaron says menacingly and James steps back into him in surprise.   
“Dating the help Gia? That’s beneath you.” Aaron has to physically stop you from slapping James.   
“He’s not the help you vile-”  
“Gia.” Aaron cuts you off but you roll right through.   
“-piece of shit.” Your tone is low and angry but you’re not making a scene, “He is ten times the man you will ever be and if you so much as blink at me the wrong way I will shove your fake Rolex so far up your ass that you’ll never see it again.” With that you turn and stalk away from James, Aaron following closely behind you. You go out to the veranda and drop your head into your hands. “I’m so sorry.” You groan when Aaron stops in front of you. “I should have never brought you here. I shouldn’t have taken his bait like that. I’m just so sick of him treating me like a sex toy I could puke.” You know you’re ranting but at this point you’re not sure if you care. “Ever since Kai got married it’s been like he was running out of time to marry one of the Carter girls.” You’re pacing. “I am not a prize to be won.” Aaron doesn’t say anything, he just wraps his arms around you stopping your pacing. You rest your head on his chest and snake your arms around him. This is much better.


	8. Chapter 8

When you wake the next morning you’re half laying on Aaron and 100% naked. He’s still asleep so you take the opportunity to just look at him. He looks younger in his sleep. The dark brows aren’t furrowed, and his mouth isn’t drawn into a line. You shift a little and accidentally wake him.   
“Good morning.” His voice is low and rough.   
“Morning.” You reply with a smile.   
“You still want to do that run? I feel like we burned enough calories last night to skip it.” You can’t help but laugh at that, he’s not wrong.   
“I’ll need to take Sirius to the park later but I’m all for skipping the running.” You sit up and swing a leg over him. He looks up at you in surprise. “What?” You ask leaning over to kiss him. It’s a slow lazy morning kind of kiss.   
“You’re so beautiful.” He mutters against your lips.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” You tease, you feel him squirm under you and laugh. “What would this be round three?”   
“And a half.”  
“Right.” You could stay in this bed with him for days. You sit up to reach over to your night stand when you see them. You felt them last night but didn’t realize how bad they were.   
“I was attacked by a serial killer.” Aaron says answering your unasked question.   
“How did you survive this?” You whisper, there are at least half a dozen scars.   
“He had done it to himself to stay off our radar. So he knew exactly where to-.” He trails off.   
“The Boston Reaper.” You’d heard this story, he had killed dozens of people, only being stopped when he was killed by the FBI. “You’re the agent.” You whisper meeting his eyes. “Oh Aaron I’m so sorry.” You see a flicker of sadness in his eyes. Forgetting what you were doing you lean back down onto him, he wraps his arms around you. Why did bad things always happen to good people?  
Aaron left a few hours later, he had told you the whole story and you had done your best not to cry but you couldn’t help it. It was so sad, poor Aaron and poor Jack. There’s a knock on your door, glancing out the peephole you see a man holding flowers, he’s wearing a delivery uniform. You pop open the door and he shoves the door open wider and before you know what is happening he’s got a hand around your throat.   
“Scream or fight and you’re dead.” He says low and threatening. Your eyes are wide but you nod. “Let’s go. Get in the car.” He pushes you out the door. Sirius is barking in the backyard. Good girl Sirius. He shoves you in the back of the car then follows you in.   
“Blindfold her.” Another male voice says from the front.   
“No no.” You beg.   
“Shut up.” He hits you across the face then gags you, binds your wrists and pulls a hood over your head. Your dad was right. But where were the secret service members that were supposed to be guarding you? You don’t know how long you’re in the back of the van, maybe twenty minutes. You know you started out south of home but that’s it.   
“Get her out.” The driver says and they drag you out of the car. You stumble as they rush you somewhere. You’re shoved into a chair and bound to it. Both ankles and your arms are over the back of the seat then tied down. The hood is yanked off of your head and you see a video camera. Great. Could these guys be anymore cliche?   
“You’re going to demand 2 million dollars and the release of Dr. Melu. When we get that, we will let you go unharmed.” The camera light is on, “We’re live. Say it.”  
“Eíkosi leptá sto spíti. Voítheia parakaló.”  
“English!” He yells then fires a shot. You flinch despite yourself.   
“I’m sorry.” You let out a sob, “When I’m stressed I revert back to Greek. I’m sorry.” Your voice is shaking. Hell, your whole body is shaking.   
“Give them. The message!” He yells.   
“My name, my name is Gia Carter. He-he wants me to tell you that, that they want 2 million dollars and th-the release of Dr. Melu. Only then will they let me go unharmed.” The camera is turned off then and the two men leave the room. They turn off the single light above you plunging the room into darkness. Please have gotten your message. Please.


	9. Chapter 9

You don’t know how long you sit there. Long enough for your arms to go numb, long enough that you try to work free of your bonds only resulting in rope burns. Long enough that you almost start to loose hope. When the two men come back the brightness of the light causes you to flinch.   
“We have another message we want you to give.” The one who had delivered the flowers said.   
“You’re going to read this. In English.” He drops a piece of paper into your lap. The two of them set up the camera and broadcast it out onto the Internet again. “Talk.”  
“They told me to read this note.” Your heart is racing, you take a deep breath. “They want the two million dollars delivered in a black unmarked bag to Jackson and Hilltop. The second park bench.” That’s specific. “All unmarked bills. If it is a trap or they are followed I die. If Dr. Melu isn’t released and the money isn’t dropped within the next twelve hours they’ll start delivering body parts.” You wrinkle your face up in disgust and add a soft, “Ew.”  
“Finish reading it.” The angrier of the two snarls.  
“This is the last communication.” They turn everything off again when they leave. Someone has got to be looking for you. Secret service, FBI, CIA, Aaron, someone. There’s no way your dad wouldn’t have noticed you were gone. Maybe one of your neighbors. You tilt your head back and forth trying to stretch out the sore muscles in your shoulders. You test the bindings on your arms again, trying to at least loosen the bonds.  
You hear a door creak open and see a flashlight come into the room.   
“Psst.” You say and the flashlight whips around toward you.   
“Hotch we’ve got her.” It’s Derek. You nearly cry with relief, he’s got Emily with him. “Where are they Gia?” He asks softly.   
“Last time I saw them they went through that door.”  
“How long?”   
“Ten minutes.”   
“Prentiss stay with her.” She nods and posts up in between you and the door while Derek and two other agents head through the door. A few tense moments pass and then there’s gun fire. Your heart leaps into your throat. If Aaron or his team is hurt this is your fault. The lights in the room flicker on and that’s when you see him. Aaron comes bursting into the room, looking anxious. When your eyes meet his you the tears that were threatening to spill down your cheeks win over.   
“Gia.” He says softly when he reaches you.   
“Get these off me.” Your voice breaks. “Untie me Aaron please.” He pulls a knife from his belt and slices through the ropes at your ankles first then he frees your wrists. You’ve never been so sore, your toes and fingers are tingling from the lack of use and the tightness of the bindings.   
“Can you stand?”  
“I might need some help.” He nods and holds out a hand to pull you up. You stand and the tingling slowly starts to go away. You hold tightly to Aaron’s hand and he leads you out of the building. It’s dark outside. “How long?”   
“What?”  
“How long was I missing?”   
“Twelve hours.” He’s still alert, gun still in his hand until he gets you into the car. “How did they get you?”  
“He posed as a flower delivery guy. In the past my dad would send flowers after a campaign event so there was nothing unusual about that.”   
“Where was Sirius?”  
“Outside.”  
“Your gun?”  
“In the safe. Like I said there was no reason to be suspicious.” He’s pulled the car away. “Was I right? About the time away from my house.”  
“Yea, we’re 21 minutes from your doorstep.” Aaron reaches over to you and takes your hand. “Are you okay?”  
“I think I will be.” You say softly wrapping your other hand around his.


	10. Chapter 10

When you arrive home you see there are several black cars as well as news crews.   
“Damn it.” You groan, “I’m going to have to move.”  
“Why?” Aaron asks.   
“The press knows where I live now. They’ll never leave me alone. I really liked this house.”  
“Here.” He reaches to the backseat and pulls his black bag into his lap. He pulls out a sweatshirt that says FBI on it as well as a baseball hat that has the logo on it. You pull both on and climb out of the car. You’ve learned to ignore the press, and most of them don’t look at you in the FBI gear, you keep your head turned away and talk to Aaron instead.   
“The Secretary of State is here I assume?”  
“Yes.”   
“Who else?”   
“His security detail and wife.” You walk into the house and shut the door.   
“Mom?” You call  
“Sweetheart!” She yanks you to her, holding you tightly.  
“I’m okay. Mamá I’m okay.” She’s speaking in rapid Greek, fussing over you and the wounds on your wrists.   
“Gia.” Your dad says pulling you to him and kissing your forehead.  
“I’m okay dad. Honestly I’m okay. He only got one hit in.” After a half hour of fussing your parents leave taking most of the secret service with them. Aaron instructs your dad to make it sound like they are going to see you at a local hospital, without saying the actual words, to try and clear out your front yard. It works and twenty minutes later it’s like nothing happened.   
“I want you to come and stay with Jack and I.”  
“Aaron.” You sigh.   
“Just for a couple nights. There’s no way those two were the masterminds behind this.” You look over at him, he looks concerned and you reach for him.   
“Are you sure it’s necessary?” He pulls you to him and stays silent for a while.  
“Yes.”  
“I don’t want to put you and Jack in danger.”  
“I can see if Jessica will take him.”  
“Don’t change your life because of me. I can always go to my parents.”  
“I think staying with me would be more fun.” He grins down at you and you can’t help but laugh. Even at this stressful time he makes you happy.   
“Fine. Let me get some stuff and Sirius’s food.” He rests his head on top of yours and you sigh.  
Aaron and Jack live in an apartment building across town. There’s no way they walk to the park, like he had told you when you went to get ice cream after Jack’s game. Although the park you met him at is the closest to their building.   
“It’s not as big as your place but I have a state of the art security system and a doorman to get through.”  
“It’s nice.” He looks at you with a raised brow, “Honestly.” You laugh.   
“Do you want something to drink?” He asks from the kitchen. You drop down onto the couch.   
“No. I’m okay.”  
“Maybe just a little water? You’re probably dehydrated.”   
“Okay.” You hear him fill a glass then come towards you. You’re really just super tired. He sits on the couch next to you and passes you the glass. “Thanks.” You say taking it.   
“Gia?” Aaron says a few minutes later. You haven’t moved but from the tone of his voice you can tell he’s worried.  
“Hmm?”  
“It doesn’t help if you don’t drink it.” You take a sip and feel his arm slip behind your back. You set the glass down and bury your face in his chest. You turn your legs and put over his lap and you wrap your arms around his neck. He locks his arms around your waist, you’re practically in his lap. You’ve never felt more safe. Aaron doesn’t say anything, he just holds onto you. Sirius places her head on your leg and you reach down to pet her. You can tell that she’s worried about you.   
“Do you want to go to bed?” Aaron asks softly. You nod and he scoops you up and carries you to the bedroom. He sits down and that’s when your shaking starts. You don’t know why, and you don’t know why you can’t stop. “You’re safe. You’re okay.” Aaron’s voice is deep and reassuring. But it does nothing to stop your tremors.


	11. Chapter 11

Somehow you manage to sleep. Drifting off in Aaron’s arms. You wake in a panic your heart pounding, sweat on your forehead. You climb out of the bed and your movement wakes Aaron.   
“Gia?”   
“Outside. I need to go outside.” You need the fresh air. To see the sky, feel the wind.  
“Okay, let’s go.” He gets up, arms himself then punches in the code to his security system. Luckily he’s on the first floor so you’re able to get to the fresh air quickly. You blow past the doorman who looks startled at your sudden arrival then you’re out in the fresh air. You breathe deeply Aaron is talking to the doorman but you’re not listening. A couple has gotten out of a car down the street.   
“Aaron.” You say softly. He moves quickly, standing between you and them, his hand on his weapon.   
“FBI identify yourself.”   
“We’re Secret Service.” The woman says they both flash badges and Aaron’s body language changes, it’s less aggressive but still on guard. “We just wanted to make sure that Gia was okay.”  
“I’m fine. Just needed some fresh air.” You say, trying to sound calm.   
“At three in the morning?” She says not sounding like she buys it.   
“Yes.” You turn away and head back into the apartment.   
“You okay?” Aaron asks closing the door behind you.   
“I don’t know.” You answer honestly. He’d know if you were lying so really what is the point?   
“I’m sorry.” He says gently, “I’m sorry this happened to you.” You blink rapidly to keep the tears at bay.   
“Is this feeling, this panic ever going to go away?”  
“Yes. It may take some time but eventually you’ll feel safe again.”   
“I feel safe with you.” You say softly. He moves toward you slowly and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You breathe him in then kiss him softly.   
“I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Aaron says quietly.   
“You’re not.” You respond kissing him again.  
Aaron was right. The two men that kidnapped you admit to his team that they were paid to take you. They didn’t have a name, just a phone number that lead to a disposable phone. You end up staying at Aaron’s for two more nights before you insist on going home. Your dad installs a security system and there are always two agents outside your door. You try to get back to normal, meeting Aaron for morning runs with Sirius and going to Jack’s soccer games. You’re starting to feel safe again, despite not knowing who ordered your kidnapping.   
“Hey.” Aaron says one morning as he joins you on your run.   
“Morning.” You smile over at him. For the most part the press has left you alone, they can be vultures but thankfully the trial of that Doctor that your kidnappers wanted released has been all over the news.   
“How did you sleep last night?” Aaron pants.   
“Okay. I only woke up once.” It’s the mind numbing, all too real nightmares that have been the hardest part to get over.   
“Good.”   
“That breathing technique you taught me really helps.” You huff.   
“I’m glad I can help.”  
“More than you know.” You would have thought that a trauma like the one you went through would have put a halt on your relationship with Aaron but instead it’s drawn you closer. Maybe because he has dealt with his own fucked up shit that he can help you handle yours.   
“Do you want to do breakfast?” Aaron asks as you finish the final lap of your mile.   
“Could we just do it at my place?”  
“Of course.” The two of you walk back to the brownstone hand-in-hand in silence.   
“I have oatmeal, cereal or could whip up some omelettes or something.” You say entering the house. Aaron closes the door behind him, you hear the lock click and are relieved. There’s always that moment of fear when you enter the house, that someone might burst in behind you.   
“An omelette sounds awesome.” You start on the eggs while he cuts up veggies and ham for the inside. Adding those and some cheese you fold the omelettes over and then slide them onto plates. He’s got the coffees ready and the two of you pass the meal in comfortable conversation. When the two of you finish eating he grins over at you.  
“Mind if I shower?”  
“Mind if I join you?” He laughs and takes your hand, leading you to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Two nights later you’ve got Jack and Aaron over. Jack is playing tug of war with Sirius and there is a knock on the door. You and Aaron exchange a look, you shake your head. You’re not expecting anyone.   
“Hey Jack can you take Sirius into Gia’s room for a little bit? We need to have a quick conversation.”  
“Okay.” Jack does as his dad asks and you both pull your weapons. You hold yours behind your back and Aaron stays around the corner of the doorway. You look back at him and he nods. Your heart is racing as you pull open the door.   
“James?” You snap, “What are you doing here?”   
“I came to talk to you.”  
“I’m busy.”  
“Ten minutes Gia.” Something is off about him. He’s not being nearly as cocky or brash as normal. You close your eyes and sigh.  
“Fine. Ten minutes.” You let him in and he sees your gun.   
“Really?”  
“I was kidnapped if you recall.” Then he sees Aaron and sighs.   
“This doesn’t involve him.”  
“It does.” You say firmly.   
“Fine.” James sits down on your couch. You sit in the armchair and Aaron stands behind you, arms folded and a scowl on his face. “This is gonna sound bizarre but I think one of my dad’s aides is in on your kidnapping.”   
“What makes you think that?” Aaron asks.   
“When your team called to tell my dad that you’d found Gia. He didn’t respond like everyone else. He seemed more annoyed than relieved.”   
“Which aide is this?” You ask.  
“Ethan Parks.”  
“Why would he do this?”   
“He’s been very vocal about how great of a president my dad would be. He’s been pushing for more radical forms of campaigning.”  
“Like?” Aaron presses.   
“Like adopting a puppy. Starting a new youth program. In his notes he even suggested adopting another child.”   
“Did the notes say anything about abduction or kidnapping Gia?”  
“No. But a page was missing. Gia you know I wouldn’t have come here and told you and your FBI boyfriend any of this if I wasn’t honestly concerned.” He pauses, “Especially Mr. FBI.” You hate to admit it but he’s right. James likes to play white knight too much to hand over information like this unless he’s really worried.


	13. Chapter 13

“Hey Jack.” You say entering your room and locking the door. “I hear you’re an expert go fish player.”  
“Yup!” He grins over at you.   
“It just so happens that I’m an expert go fish player too. I think we should battle it out what do you say?”   
“Do you have cards?” You pull some out of your back pocket.   
“You ready?”  
“Can I go the bathroom first?”   
“Quickly.” You open the door and Jack hurries to the bathroom. He shuts the door and you can hear Aaron and James talking in the living room.   
“I don’t think that you’re telling me everything. Why now?” Aaron says.   
“What?”  
“Why tell us this now?”  
“Because.” James says, “My dad has always pushed me to be with one of the Carter girls. He’s a third generation politician and has been grooming me to be a fourth. He thinks that being attached to the Carter name would be beneficial. I fell in love with her, but she doesn’t love me. Not like she loves you. She’ll never love me like that.” Your heart breaks for him a little bit. You had always assumed that his whole swaggering, cocky attitude had been because he was a jerk. Apparently it was more than that. Jack comes out of the bathroom and the two of you head back into the bedroom and you shuffle the cards. The two of you play three rounds before Aaron taps on the door and asks you to open it. You do as he asks and Jack and Sirius nearly bowl you over as they run out of the room. The dog chasing the boy.   
“My team has him. It’s over.” Aaron says softly and you feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off of your shoulders. You don’t have to monitored by the secret service or carry a weapon with you anymore.   
“Did he confess?” You asked sounding as relieved as you feel.  
“No but we found the phone he called your kidnappers from as well as a paper trail for the van they took you in.”  
“Is that going to be enough?”   
“I would be more comfortable if we got a confession but I think we’ll get one sooner than later.” You kiss him quickly and he pulls you against him.   
“James was right you know.” You say softly.   
“About what?” His voice rumbles through you.   
“I do love you.” You smile up at him and he kisses you deeply, like he’s pouring his soul into yours.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
